The Belly of the Beast
by Newsies89
Summary: This is more more of a Red Dragon type thing. Detective William Graham and Lark Gates are lead detctives investigating the Tooth Fairy killings. Abigail Finch is an intern who is trying to become a physiologist and is assigned to work beside Graham and La
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

FIRST DAY

Disclaimer: Hey peeps. Alright lets et one thin straight, I don't own Graham (as much as I would like to) I only own Lark and maybe some more characters outside of the movie, but not all because my bestest friend in the entire world, Rachel, is also writin the story.

Here is some more information for you. Nothing in the story had changed accept, Grahams wife and child have died. Don't worry they weren't murdered by the tooth fairy or Hannibal. They were killed in a car accident a year ago. Oh, one more thing, I thought that it would be best if we give you a quick description of the two characters outside the movie.

Detective Lark Gates: One of the first females in the F.B.I. to ever make detective in only tree years, Lark is one of the best detectives in the bureau, besides Graham. Don't lose sleep; there is no rivalry amongst the two. Graham is Larks partner and one of his best friends. She in no way left his side when he discovered that his wife and child died. She too has had a run in with Hannibal Lector and she too had the scar to prove it.

Abigail Finch: She is an intern for the F.B.I., looking to become a psychologist. She is taken under Larks wing.

So enjoy the story and read and review please!

"I feel so embarrassed doing this. I don't typically do….okay… Hi my family name is Finch… Abigail I am your new intern. No, that sounds more like a life story than an introduction. Hello how are you…NO!" Abigail said as she finally slammed her hands down on the bathroom counter. Abigail was the department's youngest and newest intern, and as you could tell, very nervous.

"Alright let's try this again hi my name is…"

FLUSH

"Holy Jesus!" Abigail shrieked while grasping her chest. She felt as if she were going to jump out of her skin. Thinking she was alone, she was practicing to meet her mentor, her idol.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The woman said while rolling up her sleeve"

Abigail's eyes widened "My… you're…..you're."

"Lark Gates but you can call me Lark, and you are?"

"Speechless." Abigail said while trying her hardest not to look stupid. This was her mentor. She was caught practicing her introduction to the woman she was going to be working with.

"I mean Abigail my name is Abigail"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Abigail and might I say, nice introduction."

Abigail could feel her face turning red.

"I take it you have heard of me?" Lark said while washing her hands and glancing at Abigail in the mirror.

"Oh course I know you. You've met him."

Lark suddenly grabbed her shoulder and closed her eyes. It seemed even the mention of his name it reminded her of the last time they met. She opened her eyes to see a pale Abigail.

"Oh my God I am so sorry I didn't mean—Am I fired?"

"It's alright." Lark said while smiling. "Now… let's get past this awkward moment and let me show you around" Lark went up to Abigail and put her arm around Abigail's shoulder.

"Hey Pete, this is Abigail our newest intern."

"Hey how's it going?" A short fat bald dirty looking man grumbled in an agitated voice as he waddled hurriedly past the two.

"He's a perve." Lark whispered to Abigail. Abigail immediately began to giggle uncontrollably.

"Darren hey….. perve Jesse...gay. Roberta……….disturbed…..Ricky……..okay but I think he has a foot fetish and this is your new, my old, boss. Jonathan Priest. The name does him justice, he's a saint. Don't be afraid to talk to him about anything. I don't think there is one person here that has a problem with him."

"Gates!" A large unnecessarily buff man yelled as he came almost sashaying over to them. He had is head help high and walked as if he had rehearsed his moves in the mirror the night before. He wore black and nothing but black. His pants, shirt, tie shoes and socks were all black.

"Incoming jerk patrol," Lark began to whisper. "Whatever you do, don't smile."

"Why?" Abigail asked while cracking a confused grin.

"Because he'll see it as a sexual invitation and once he thinks he had a chance, he'll never give up. Believe me; I made the same mistake years ago"

The smile immediately faded from Abigail's face and was replaced with an almost horrified expression.

"What happened to our date last night?" The grinning man asked while smoothing out his already slick greasy hair.

"Date? What date...? OH you mean yesterday when you said, 'Ay Lark? Dinner! Tonight! My place! Be there!" Lark then began to mimic the large burly man with comical accuracy.

Abigail immediately blocked her mouth with her hand and turned the other way. When she felt the chuckling subside she turned to face the confused man.

"Oh this is our new intern Abigail, Abigail this is detective Richard Pervert….I mean Pubert.

"Call me Dick. Everyone else does."

This was Abigail's breaking point. She covered her mouth and turned the other way, yet again, so that no one could see her face turning the same color of her satin blouse, red. She tried her hardest, but she found Larks impression so hilarious and accurate that she couldn't help but remove her hand from her mouth and place it on her stomach which was aching from the laughter. When she finished she looked up to see a, still confused Richard and shocked and smiling Lark.

She was so embarrassed. "I'm…umm…just thought of a funny joke and umm…well…I should just stop talking." Abigail said finally while covering her hands over her eyes.

"Yeah." Lark whispered while chuckling. "Why don't I just show you to your office?"

"Office? I get an office?" Abigail asked whispering "I thought all we got was stack of papers and a smack on the ass."

Lark began to laugh. "That was what they were going to give you. That and a shity cubical but then I thought about my first year as an intern and well I don't want you to go through what I went through. You see, when I was an intern I was assigned to be in a cubical with Richard."

Abigail let out a quick gasp. "Oh my God! What was that like?"

Lark massaged her forehead. It was as if the reminder of that experience gave her a headache.

"It was the worse week of my life."

"Week?"

"I spoke with Jonathan and asked him to reassign me. I offered to work in the janitor's closet."

Abigail began to laugh but suddenly stopped when she realized that Lark was serious.

"anyways, I told him that if I spent one more workday with him, I would castrate him. So he moved him and I kept the crappy cube. Next year, I got my own office and to years after that, I became the first female detective in this building to become a detective."

"Oh come on," Abigail began. "You say that as if it were easy."

"Not at all. It was damn hard and, I'll admit, there were days when I wanted to quit but I didn't and THAT was when I knew I would make detective."

"Wow." Abigail said excited

"So back to your office. I told boss man that I didn't want you to be in a cube so he moved you."

"Do didn't put me in the janitors closet did he?" Abigail asked jokingly. Lark immediately began to laugh.

They walked and chatted for a while when the finally arrived at an elevator. When Abigail entered she was startled to see that a man was on. A man she had seen in the newspaper with Lark countless times. The man that she also idolized. The man that also met… him.

"What floor." The man asked wile letting out a yawn. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

Abigail was speechless she had nothing to say. All she could so was make noises.

Lark smiled, sighed and reached over to push the button, the 5th floor.

"you're….you're…. do you know who you are?"

"Just call me Will, or Graham, or Will Graham or detective….whatever." Graham said while cracking a smile. With was a warm smile but if you looked into his eyes you could see a hint of sadness, pain and incompletion. It was visible enough for Abigail to stop smiling and ask, "Are you feeling alright?"

Lark immediately answered for him, "He fine. Why wouldn't he me." She answered as if the question had been asked so much while she was around him that it came as second nature for her to answer for him.

"SO this is the new roommate." Graham said trying his best to change the subject. He placed his hands in him pocket revealing his gun holster and badge.

"What are you talking about?" Abigail asked confused.

"yeah this is her." Lark answered while ignoring Abigail's question.

"What?" Abigail asked again.

"You're not allergic to cats are you?" Graham asked Abigail.

"No I love cats, but why is this an issue? What are you two talking about?"

DING

"That's us." Lark said while gently pushing Abigail out of the elevator. "See you in ten?"

"Yeah." Graham said while placing his hand on the small of Larks back only to immediately remove it. He had this slightly uncomfortably and startled expression on his face.

"I…uh… see ya." He finished.

"Yeah." Lark said with a somewhat disappointed tone to her voice as she stepped off the elevator.

"It was nice to meet you!" Abigail yelled at the elevator doors began to close. Graham just smiled.

"Now, what's all this talk about roommates?"

"You'll see." Lark said as she opened the door. IT was a fairly large office the two desks. One big one and one smaller one. The big one had paper, folders and filed upon files on top. Abigail walked over to see at the front of the desk was a name plate. It said 'Detective Lark Gates F.B.I'. Abigail's attention was then placed on the slammer desk which said Abigail intern/newbie.'

"Welcome to the F.B.I. newbie!" Lark smiled as she sat at her desk. "Now let's get to work."

With that being said, Lark immediately dove into her paperwork and began calling number, scratching, writing and erasing things left and right. Abigail on the other hand had nothing to do. She just sat at her desk and watched Lark hard at work.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Abigail finally asked in-between Larks phone calls.

"Oh God no. Trust me you have a lot of work to do!"

"But..." Abigail began as she showed Lark that there was nothing on her desk.

"Trust me. In about two minuets, Julia is going to come by and give you your work. I'd used this time to meditate." Lark said while flipping through her papers.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"See what I told you?"

Lark said while smiling she looked to see Julia with an armful of papers. "How many do you have for me today Jules?"

"None but boss wants to see you." The timid this pale woman said.

Lark was shocked usually she would get at least five case files at a time.

"What does he want now?" Lark asked with a sarcastic sigh.

"He said that he wants you down in C.R. in about three."

Lark squint her eyes and got rose. She then proceeded to walk towards Julia. She caught something that she hadn't quite noticed before. Julia seemed on edge. Her hands were trembling and she wasn't making direct eye contact with her. As a matter of fact her eyed were fixed on everyone accept her.

"You feelin' alright Jules?" Lark asked with a confused smile on her face.

"Yes, I uh just need to get back to…work."

SLAM!

The glass on the door rattled from the force of the slam.

"Does she always usually act like…well…that?" Abigail asked with a nervous chuckle.

"She does seem a bit on edge today." Lark said while scratchin her head.

"A bit?" Abigail asked under her breathe.

"Look don't worry about her," Lark bean, "All you have to do is focus on your psychology and don't worry about all this boring and complicated police work. Now, come on, we're needed."

"We? But…she said that _you_ were needed. She didn't say anything about me. Besides, I'd much rather just sit here and do…"

"Nothing?" Lark asked with a smirk. "Look, all you have to do is sit down and take notes."

"Is that all?" Abigail asked with a rather unenthusiastic appearance. For some reason, she didn't believe Lark.

"Yeah sure. Trust me." Lark said with a now sly smile on her face.

Abigail smiled and threw up her hand arms in defeat. "Fine. Why not?"

Lark and Abigail then left the room and walked onto the elevator.

"OH GOD!" Abigail yelled again. "This is the second time you have scared me."

"Sorry about that." Graham said.

'Did you ever get off?" Lark asked with a soft smile.

"For about three seconds then I got called." Graham said.

"Are we still getting together later on tonight?" Lark asked. Abigail couldn't help but turn around and look at Lark.

"Date?" She asked without thinking. "Oh, I'm sorry that's none of my business forget I asked." She then turned her head back around so she was not looking at neither Lark or Graham.

"No, it's fine really," Lark began. "It's kind of a tradition, the last Friday of every month, we go down the Pete's and have a few beers. You wanna come?"

"Sorry, this sounds more like a….F.B.I. thing and well I don't drink." Abigail said. She didn't know why but that made her felt a little embarrassed. Maybe it was, subconsciously, it made her seem and fell as if she were too young or not as cool to hang with the 'popular kids'.

'don't worry I don't drink either. At least not beer. I just go there for the Pool, music and… have you ever been to Pete's?" Lark asked.

"Uh no I don't think so." Abigail answered.

"Well they have the best food there. It's no gourmet but it gets the job done. So will you come? I wont take no for a answer." Lark said.

Abigail could fell the heat of peer pressure growing behind her. It was match for her, so, she caved.

"Fine I'll go."

DING.

Finally the door opened and a big breeze met their faces. Abigail gazed at a long almost endless seeming white hallway. It gave her the creeps.

"IS this the right floor?" Abigail asked Lark and Graham. Graham just nodded and stepped out. Lark followed as did Abigail. As they passed the door and windows Abigail looked inside to see that this was a lot like the Academy. The desks, the 'teacher' like elders at the front of the room. Actually it was a lot like high school.

Lark and Graham stopped in from of a door to the right. On dark blue letters Abigail read the room description. 179: Conference Room.

When Lark and Graham enters they were greeted with an awkward silence. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they just a few second ago, Lark and Graham were the topic of all of their conversations. Abigail was starting to get real tired of all of these awkward silences. She gazed into the room to see everyone that Lark had introduced her to and a few new faces. Pete the perve. Julie the shy girl. Roberta, the disturbed one. Ricky, the fetish guy. Dick, the… dick. Jonathan, the boss, and about thirty five others.

Abigail decided to break the silence and tension by introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Abigail I'm the new intern." Abigail said with a forced upbeat voice. You had to hand it to her; she was trying to make the best of an awkward situation. She held out her hand and immediately began shaking literally everyone's hand. Even Dick. She then immediately began to regret that introduction because he immediately began to smile at her in a most inappropriate way.

"Alright people take a seat!" Jonathan yelled.

Everyone immediately began to find seats. Lark sat next to Graham, Abigail next to Graham and…..Dick by her. Abigail already had a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach and not just because Dick was sitting beside her. She had this feeling that something was about to happen. Good? Bad? She didn't know.

"Alright, thanks, again, to our good friend the Tooth Fairy, we've now had murder number fourteen since last--night. Same way, same position same everything." Jonathan then looked at Abigail who had a horrified look on her face.

"Maybe the Youngblood she leave the room." Ricky joked. All of the officers began to laugh.

"That's enough." Graham said in a loud voice. Then entire room fell silent.

"Actually," Jonathan began, "I think that that would be a good idea." Lark and Abigail both looked up in shock.

"Lark would you please take Miss. Finch out to lunch. Lark was confused. Why didn't she have to take Abigail out to lunch? She didn't mind or anything, it just didn't make any sense. Why would one of the leading detectives take out an inters? Why didn't he assign an assistant such as Janie?

"Alright?" Lark said while rising slowly with a confused look in her face. She then led Abigail out of the room. They could both fell the heat from everyone else's eyes. When they finally left the room, Lark let out her frustration. Abigail watched in horror as Lark kicked a nearby wastebasket papers were flying every which way.

"Take it easy." Abigail said. "I don't mind waiting out here. You don't have to get all mad. I'm not offended."

"What? What are you talking about? I'm not pissed because of that. I'm pissed because I could be upstairs doing my work but instead I'm here, in a hall, doing abousouloutly nothing!"

"Oh." Abigail said. She was a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound egotistical or anything I just thought--"

"Would you relax?" Lark said. "You know you don't have to walk or talk on eggshells around me. Chill out Gail"

Abigail cracked a small smile. She then raised her brow and asked, "Gail?"

"Oh you don't mind do you? I just thought that you might—"

Abigail then walked towards Lark and said, "Would you relax? You know you don't have to walk or talk on eggshells around me. Chill out Lark."

"Well look at you." Lark said with her hands on her hip and tapping her heels on the ground. Abigail smiled and lowered her head.

"So," Abigail began, What made you want to be an F.B.I. agent?"

"Well, to tell you the truth it runs in the family sort of."

"Really?" Abigail asked with a surprised expression. "So like, all of your father was a F.B.I. agent and so was his father?"

"Well not really. You see, my father and grandfather were both chiefs in the L.A.P.D. My father was my mothers partner and that was how they met."

Lark turned to look at Abigail who had a warm smile on her face. "That is the cutest thing I have ever heard."

"Well when my mother had me, she decided to give police work a rest and become a full time mother. So my father supported us." Lark then had a look on her face that made Abigail worry. She looked as if she were miles away. "You know, I remember the day I decided I wanted to become a detective."

"Really? When?" Abigail asked in anticipation.

"That day my mother was killed."

There was suddenly a long awkward silence. Abigail didn't know whether to push her luck and ask Lark how her mother died or just be quiet and let her vent. She then made her decision.

"How did she --?"

"Kidnapping." Answered quickly. "She was picking me up from a sleepover and er car broke down. It was in the middle of the night. I don't know how or why it happened. All I know was that I remember sitting out there, on the steps and wating for my mom to pick me up. She was never late a day in her life. Being a cop make you be on time. I guess it just stuck to her. 8:30 she was suppose to pick me up. 8:30 turned to 8:35 and then to 9:00 then finally I couldn't take it anymore, and called my father. The police tried to find her but there was no luck. Even though I was five I knew they weren't doing something right. They didn't seem to care. They weren't even trying that hard to look for her, but now that I'm an adult and think about it I realize what seemed off. They weren't trying. Not even after we got the pictures."

Abigail had a horrified look on her face. "Pictures?"

"Of my mother. Tied up, bloody, but still alive."

"Did they want a ransom?"

"Never said. We just kept getting these pictures sent to us. It went on for two weeks. Then finally, on night, we got a call saying that they found my mother. Her body was in am abandoned warehouse just a few blocks away from our house. A homeless--"

You know you don't have to continue if you don't want to." Abigail finally said. Lark just nodded and continued to pace.

"What is keeping them?" Abigail asked, trying to change the subject.

"Average meeting takes about 20 to 30 minutes." Lark said looking at her watch.

"So, is there any specific dress code for Pete's" Abigail asked.

"Oh no. We usually just go there right after work so what you're wearing is fine."

"Suddenly then doors flung open Graham was the first one out. He had an uneasy look on his face. "I thought you were going to go to lunch."

"We decided to wait and hear the news from you." Lark said.

Graham then said, "Well we have been assigned to…well…we have been handed a new case. You too Ms. Finch."

"Please call me Gail." Gail smiled and proceeded to walk to the elevator with Lark and Graham. Suddenly Abigail felt a cold clammy hand on the back of her neck, She felt as if she were about to jump out of her skin. She turned around to meet the gaze of none other than Richard the dick.

"So," he began in a sly tone. "When am I going to see what your bedroom looks like?"

"How about the 12th Richard?" Abigail asked in a low tone.

Richard was shocked. "Of this week?" He asked putting his arm around her shoulder. Abigail smelled his overpowering offensive aftershave and cologne. She felt as if she were going to collapse because of the overpowering smell.

"I was thinking more about the 12th of never." She then pushed Richard off of her and caught up with Lark and Graham.

After finally catching up with the two, Abigail grabbed Larks shoulder and whispered. "Don't you ever leave me again." She took one last glance at Richard who was giving her inappropriate gazes. "You weren't kidding about him, he is a jerk."

"Sorry." Lark finally said putting her arm around Abigail. "So, are you ready to go to Pete's?"

Abigail nodded and smiled.

Pete's was a bar at the crossing of 49th and Broadway. It was you're typical noisy bar, smoky, not that loud but loud enough for you to have to project if you wanted to speak to someone a few feet away. The room was crowded accept for one area. It was completely vacant. It almost seemed as if it were reserved for someone. There was music on semi-blast playing the most random music. "Love Fool, Kiss Me, Ms. Jackson, Acey Brakey Heart, Milkshake ect."

Hey Pete!" Lark yelled as she entered the room with Graham at her side and Abigail following.

"Why? Hello Lark! Hows it goin fer ya lass." A fat balding Irishman hollered. "How are you doin Grahammy me boy?"

"Fine how are you Pete?" Graham asked with the biggest smile Abigail had seem Graham give. I think this time the smile was big enough that you could make out at sliver of his teeth. sarcastic gaps!

"He is so cute." Abigail said whispered to Lark.

"Yeah I know." Lark said while gazing at Graham. Little did she know ,Abigail was actually talking about Pete. When Lark realized this it was too late. The damage had already been done.

"Pete right?" Abigail asked with a small smile. She had caught Lark. She wanted to savor in this moment because something told her that moment like these didn't usually happen when it came to Lark and her 'love life'.

"Yes of course I was talking about Pete." Lark said smiling. Abigail had to hand it to her. She was a good liar. "Come on lets sit down."

Lark, Abigail and Graham all proceeded to the vacant booth in the back of the room. When they finally sat down Abigail noticed something. "Hey, is it just me or is it a but quieter back here?" It wasn't her, it seemed at if that booth was miles away from Pete's noise and music.

"Yeah, That's why we like it back here." Lark said smiling.

Graham seemed as if he were millions of miles away. Finally he snapped out of it and said quickly. "So how did you like your first day?" Graham asked.

Before Abigail had a chance to answer, she was stopped by the aroma of that same fould smelling aftershave.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Richard asked while walking up to the booth. "Taking our new little inter under your wing?"

"Leave her alone Dick, better yet leave _us_ alone." Graham said in an annoyed tone.

Richard ignored to comment and kept his focus on Lark. "Tell me something, why are you wasting your time with a loser like him?" Richard eyed fell on Graham and immediately were fixed back on Larks. "I mean it's not like he likes _you_! Why waste your energy?" Grahams jaw and fists began to tighten as did Lark entire body. Abigail just sat back in fear and anticipation.

"We're just friends. There's nothing—wait a minute why am I explaining myself to you. You know what? Go fuck yourself Richard!" Lark finally exploded and a silence fell on the entire room.

Then, Richard began to laugh hysterically. Abigail finally spoke her mind and said. "Might as well, no one else will. There was a sudden uproar of laughter from everyone in the room. All were laughing accept for the four.

Richard looked at if he were going to strike Abigail but instead he chickled a little and fixed his eyes, again, on Lark and Graham. "Hey Lark. No hard feeling? Tell you what I wish you and your husband the best of luck with your new life together. Yeah that's right luck. You'll need it. Or have you forgotten about what happened to the first Mrs. Graham.

That was the last straw. What were one clam. Abigail could see fire in Grahams eyes. Without warning, Graham tossed the table that was between him and Richard out of the way and laid a good one right across that bastards face. He went out like a light bulb.

"Holy shit!" Abigail blurted and then immediately covered her mouth. Lark as well was in disbelief but not for the same reason. She was shocked that Graham had stopped. If it would have been her it would have take the entire F.B.I. to get her off of Richard after having that comment muttered.

Graham looked around at everyone who did not dare say anything to him. They just watched Graham get his coat and leave Pete's. Lark and Abigail quickly followed after.

"Will--" Lark began.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Graham interrupted while getting into his car and speeding away.

"FUCK!" Lark yelled.

"And that's my cue to leave." Abigail said as she strolled over to her and got in. She was just about to pull off when she drove next to Abigail rolld down the window and said, "I guess I'll se you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Lark said not meeting Abigail's eyes.

Abigail was about to say something else but decided again it. Instead she just sat there, waited for Lark to get into her car and drive off.

"This was a very interesting day." Abigail said rolling her eyes and driving off.

ABIGAILS HOME ANSEWERING MACHING: _you have one new message beep _Yeah hey Gail…its….uh Graham…hi I just forgot to tell you that tomorrow we aren't meeting at headquarters, we have been assigned to a case. So, I'll call you tomorrow and let you know where to meet up. Oh and Sorry._ beep end of messages._

LARKS ANSEWERING MACHINE: _you have two new messages beep _Hey Lark it me. We're meeting somewhere else tomorrow. New case. I uh forgot to tell you. So…uhh…I'll call you and let you know where we're meeting tomorrow. Who do you think Richard thought you…never mind. See you tomorrow. _beep _Second message. Hey it me again. I was wondering if you weren't busy next Saturday maybe you and I could get together and………………..you know go over the case…….unless of course if your busy I can completely…..i gotta go…see you tomorrow_.beep end of messages._

_GRAHAMS ANSEWERING MACHINE: you have one new message beep _uh yeah sure

Saturday sounds great……………….well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye. _beep end of messages._

THE NEXT DAY:

ring ring RingThat was the noise Abigail woke up to at 5:45AM, not her alarm clock that was set for three hours later.

"Hello! Hello! Hi! What?" Abigail said still half asleep.

"Come outside, we're waiting for you?" Lark said in a cheerful voice. You could tell that she was use to waking at this time.

"What?" Abigail said now fully awake and yawning. "How do you know where I live?" She asked. "I didn't tell you."

Lark then said in a mysterious voice. "We're the F.B.I. honey. We know everything. Suddenly she head Graham on the phone and said, "Plus it was on your file for when you applied here."

"oh." Abigail smirked. "I'll be down in thirty okay?"

Lark the sighed and said "Fifteen." click

14 MINUITES AND 55 SECONDS LATER.

Abigail was now outside and was heading for her car when Graham drove up in his car with Lark in the passenger seat. "Come on we're all going in one car." Lark yelled.

Abigail sighed and headed towards Lark and Graham, climbed into the backseat and asked, "So why are we all taking one car?"

"Ask genius over here." Graham said chuckling. Lark jokingly glared at him and slapped his arm lightly.

"I just thought that this would be a good idea to bond. So, sue me!"

"I think we had enough of that last night." Graham said.

"Yeah about that," Abigail began. "How's your hand doing?"

"Oh it's fine." Graham said while laughing. Believe it or not, Graham seemed to be in a good mood today.

"So where are we off to?" Abigail asked Lark. Graham's grip immediately stiffened around the steering wheel.

"Your guess is just as good as mine." Lark said glancing at Graham. "He wont tell me."

"Oooo a surprise!" Abigail said lightly hopping in her seat. She then paused and thought. _I guess surprises and investigating murders are a good combination so I guess it's safe to rule out the surprise party. _

"We are….going…to meet our case." Graham said finally.

Lark's raised one brow. Something wasn't right. She knew it the moment she got in the car. "What is wrong with you Graham?" Lark finally said with a hint of frustration behind her voice.

Silence.

"Graham." She repeated but this time there was more frustration than there was concern.

Silence.

This time Abigail took the liberty of speaking for Lark. "WILL!" She was just as nervous as Lark was. What did Graham just tell them where they were going? Why did he keep beating around the bush when he was asked what the case was? All of their questions would soon be answered.

Abigail and Lark felt a sudden jolt. "This looks like a prison." Abigail said looking out of her side of the window. She was greeted by a great man with a large sunglasses. Although she could not she, she felt him starring right at her.

"You're early." He finally said in a deep voice. It was so powerful it caught Abigail off guard making her jump. The officer then mumbled something into his walky-talky and nodded to a man in a booth. The gate opened and Graham proceeded to drive. There was a sudden deafening silence in the car. The tension was undeniably in the air.

Lark had a blank expression on her face. "What are we doing HERE?"

Abigail then realized where they were. She had a thought in the back of head. _This place looks so familiar. _She thought to herself. Abigail had never been to a prison so she knew she hadn't been here. Then it hit her. This is where he stayed.

Graham parked the car and just sat in the car.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" Lark asked.

"Yeah, what the hell are we doing here?" Abigail blurted.

"This is our assignment. "Graham said.

"When did this happen?" Lark asked.

"Yesterday." He said in a low voice.

"You mean to tell me that you knew this for the past 24 hours and you didn't tell me. You kept this shit from me? I'm your fucking partner Will and you didn't…." Lark paused and sat rested her back, back in the chair. They sat in the chair for about three minutes without saying anything.

"Look…..I didn't know how to tell you." Graham finally said.

"How about…'Lark, we have just gotten assigned to HANIBAL LECTOR!" Lark hollered. She then unbuckled her seatbelt had stepped out of the car. Abigail just starred out into space for a while like she had been doing, then finally sighed and stepped out fo the car.

"So, are we you going to take this?" Abigail asked.

"Are you?" Graham asked as he stepped out of the car.

Abigail looked at Lark confused. "What do you mean?"

"This case is assigned for all three of us. Are you in?" Graham said crossing his arms.

"I don't know." Abigail said. Graham walked around the car and stood in front of the two.

"Well you're going to have to decide now, the both of you." Graham said with more force in his voice.

"You're as subtle as a brick to the forehead." Lark said.

"Look this is out fucking job, so you either do it or don't." Graham said. He was now directly in Larks face. Without warning, it happened. SMACK. Graham got one right across the fane.

"I'm in you son of a bitch." Lark said. She then headed towards the entrance of the jail.

Abigail just starred at Graham in shock. "Me too." She said in a small voice and followed Lark. Graham stood there all by himself and let out a big sigh and proceeded to follow the two. This case was already off on the wrong track.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Since my friend is so busy in college, I have taken the liberty to write this chapter as well. I hope you all like this chapter and please read and review. Also in this Hannibal isn't coming till the next chapter. I know that this chapter is short but I felt bad about not writing anything so I decided to push this out. Enjoy!

"You're late." Was the first thing Lark heard when she entered Dr. Frederick Chilton's office.

"That was my fault." Graham said.

Chilton did take his eyes off of Lark though. That is until he saw Abigail.

"What's this about?" Chilton asked with a wave in Abigail's direction. Treating her like an insects.

"This is Abigail Finch. She is a part of out internship." Graham answered.

Dr. Frederick Chilton gave a slight nod. "Let me rephrase the question, What the hell is she doing here?"

"Like Graham has said, she is a part of our inter--"

"I don't want to hear it….get her out."

Graham was about to say something when, Lark took a step forward. "If she doesn't go, I don't go."

There was a silence. Graham was holding his breath while Dr. Frederick Chilton was staring at Lark as if she had transformed into Hannibal Lector himself. A feeling she didn't very much appreciate.

Then Chilton did the most, "out there" thing. He smiled. The bastard actually smiled.

"Sure." He began. "I guess I can give this girl a lesson." Chilton began.

"Actually _we'll_ be giving the lessons." Graham said in a somewhat protective tone.

It was strange, for some reason, Abigail felt as if Graham were her father. It made Abigail feed safe…secure and at this time, that was what she needed to most.

"Well, if we aren't entirely through wasting my time, I believe you have a maniac to analyze." Chilton said with a sarcastic smile. He them picked up the phone and said, "They're here, get him ready."

Chilton then, hung up the phone, gave the three one last look and left the room. Leaving them.

"I get the distinct feeling that, that man doesn't like you." Abigail said to try and break the ice.

"You'd be right. As a matter of fact the doctor doesn't like anyone but himself."

Abigail let out a nervous laugh. "So….What are going to do?" She asked finally.

"Basically we're going to ask him questions and you are going to analyze, see what we do you know?" Lark said.

"You want me to analyze Dr. Hannibal Lector?" Abigail asked in disbelief.

"Of course not." Graham answered with a slight chuckle. We want you to analyze us.

"I'm not sure I follow." Abigail said more confused than she had been in her entire life.

"We've seen your record. We know that you are special." Graham said. "I know some psyc's who WISH they could analyze minds the way you do."

Feeling her face turn red she turned to Lark who was not the least bit happy.

"I still can't believe I am doing this bull shit!" After a pause they hears a man from beyond the door.

"He's ready."

Abigail looked at Lark, Lark looked at Graham, Graham looked at Lark and then to Abigail.

"Fuck it." Lark said. He they opened the door headed out to meet her nightmares dead on.


End file.
